


Earth Defense

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate History, Gen, International Relations, Roswell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In 1947, an alien spacecraft crashed outside Roswell, New Mexico.  Recovering the wreckage, scientists struggled to understand the alien technology and reactivate it.  Inadvertently triggering some kind of overload in the alien engine system, they tore a hole in the fabric of reality, unleashing a race of vicious insect-like creatures which ran amok throughout the city of Roswell, decimating it before being finally driven back to their own domain.In the aftermath of the so-called 'Roswell Event' or 'R-Day' as some called it, the survivors pooled their resources together, and with the approval and funding of the United Nations, formed the 'Earth Defense Force' or 'EDF.  In the ensuing decades, the aftermath of the Event was felt the world over as the laws of physics became irrevocably changed due to the explosion from the alien engine core at Roswell, gravity inversions, where gravity suddenly disappears became as common as the weather, previously unknown creatures from beneath the sea were awaken by the engine explosion and frequently terrorize coastal towns.And, keeping this all at bay and keeping our world safe is the EDF...





	Earth Defense

*******

When I was a little girl, my grandfather used to tell me about what the world was like before the Event, about how people used to look up at the stars and wonder if we were alone in the universe, if there was life out there. He said that they used to imagine aliens peacefully landing in the middle of a major city

Turns out they were looking in wrong place. Because, when proof of alien life was finally discovered it didn't land, it crashed in a field outside Roswell, New Mexico.

In the aftermath, scientists studied the wreckage of the alien ship, trying to figure out how it worked, what did what exactly, and that was a mistake, because the aliens technology was unlike anything we'd ever seen before, using physics and laws that we still don't completely understand.

Trying to dismantle the alien engine core, they accidently turned it on, tearing a hole between dimensions, a rift between here and into what the scientists called 'Null Space'. The rift itself wasn't the problem, it was what came _through_ the rift that was the problem, a swarm of insects that the scientists called 'Null bugs'.

By the time planes, tanks, and soldiers finally drove them back through the rift half a week later, Roswell was in ruins, and tens of thousands of people were dead. 

The government called it the 'Roswell Event', the survivors just called it 'R-Day'.

In the aftermath, we rebuilt, we mourned our dead, and we moved on.

But only three weeks later, an earthquake ripped through Santa Fe, New Mexico, it didn't destroy the city, didn't even really damage it, just lifted it about half a mile into the air, where it's been ever since. Three weeks after that in a town called 'Tempest' in Arizona any form of combustion, from gas flames to car engines, suddenly stopped.

It was then that we realized that Roswell was only the beginning, that it wasn't going to stop.

In the aftermath of the Tempest Incident, the world suddenly came together like never before, throwing aside old grudges and animosity like never before. To fight threats from beyond Earth we needed a united front, a single army that would fight for all of us instead of only a few of us.

On August 10th 1947, just three months after Roswell, representatives from the United States, the United Kingdom, and the Soviet Union met in San Francisco, to decide what to do. Only three hours later they came out with a unanimous decision, a proposal to create a single, unified, international army. A global defense.

The Earth Defense Force was born.

Over the next several decades, the EDF face off against every kind of threat imaginable, from an attempted alien invasion, to a giant undersea monster that ravaged Tokyo in 1953. And we won each time.

But the EDF was only as good as its soldiers, so EDF soldiers became rock stars, fear of the unknown became scientific curiosity, and monsters became toys.

So, this is the world we live in now, the world I was born into, a world where monsters are not only real, but common, a world where gravity isn't a law anymore but more of a 'suggestion', a world where humanity has largely put aside its differences for the greater good.

This is my world

Enjoy your stay, kids...


End file.
